


I Asked You First

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, Slight Ron Weasley Bashing, Wild Weasley Celebration Fest, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Someone unexpected asks Hermione and Harry to the Yule Ball. Yet both are secretly pleased about this revelation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 747
Collections: Wild Weasley Celebration





	I Asked You First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WWW fest. I've never tried writing this ship or something that is not a slash ship. I will still be primarily writing slash ships. I don't foresee myself writing more of this ship except for the next fest I'm in. That will be revealed later. 
> 
> Credit for the cover goes to LSUSWEETIE.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

****

**I Asked You First**

Hermione had expected it to be another day of classes. She had even rolled her eyes when Ron and Harry had started to play with some of Fred and George's fake wands. It was quite ingenious of them to create such an item, not that she would tell them that.

She had to suppress the snort that threatened to escape when Professor McGonagall lectured them for their immaturity. Then requested for Harry to stay behind a few minutes.

Her eyes lit up in excitement. She had heard about the tradition of where the Triwizard Tournament hosted a Yule Ball. But somehow it completely slipped her mind they would have one. She even recalled the listed item of wearing dress robes on this year's list. It had seemed unusual at first, though not as funny as remembering when Ron had received his dress robes by owl. That would forever be ingrained into her memory.

But it was currently December 10th, which meant they had a little over two weeks to find a partner. Not a lot of time. She knew who she wanted to ask. But it was likely they would only see her as Ron and Harry's best friend.

She lugged her school bag over her shoulder, knowing that Harry would be out soon. She had decided to wait for him, knowing that Professor McGonagall wouldn't take too long. She prided her time and had another class soon.

Ron didn't wait, he headed straight for the Great Hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she wasn't surprised. He tended to think of his stomach first.

Once she saw Harry, she started to worry on what was said. Harry had just exited the Transfiguration classroom and his face was pale.

"Harry," she said with hesitation. "Are you alright? You don't look too good."

"I have to dance…dance…" was Harry's shocked whisper as he said it in horror.

Hermione couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Hermione…" Harry whined.

Her eyes glittered with humor; she knew what had been said now. "Harry, I promise you that dancing is not the end of the world. So, I wouldn't worry too much about it. You will find a date, just breathe."

She could see her advice had helped once Harry actually took a breath in and out. His face was starting to look a lot less pale already.

"I can't dance…" Harry protested.

"I'm sure that isn't true. Long as you don't step on their feet, you'll be fine. Stop worrying so much."

Harry seemed to look even worse at the thought.

Hermione sighed, "seeing that you're probably too nervous to think about eating. How about you help me research your egg? Hmm?"

Harry shrunk a little under her stare, though it did help him forget about the dancing part for a minute. Hermione could be rightfully terrifying when she wanted to be. And he knew that he was supposed to be researching this, not her. He wasn't sure how he deserved her as a friend. So, he quickly followed after her towards the library.

"Where's Ron?"

"Probably stuffing his face in the Great Hall," Hermione snorted. "I doubt that he would want to step another foot here again."

Harry scrunched his face in disgust. Ron shoved food in his face worse than his cousin. So, the image that his mind provided him wasn't a pleasant one. Though he didn't feel up for getting splattered with half eaten food at the moment. So, the library sounded like a better option. And he doubted he would eat much with how much his stomach was turning. Dancing was not an appealing option at the moment.

"Noted," Harry mumbled.

Hermione went ahead and grabbed several tomes off the bookshelves and chose a table.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Harry questioned as his eyes looked over each book.

Hermione raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

Harry couldn't help but blush in embarrassment under her intense gaze. Maybe that was a dumb question to ask.

"Everything until we can find out what makes that screeching sound. That could be your answer to finding out what the egg means," she finally said.

Harry groaned at that.

"Unless we know what it is, you'll never know what you're up against. And I doubt that Hagrid knows this time. Do you really want to be up against another creature like a dragon and not be prepared?"

Harry shook his head before sagging into his chair, knowing that Hermione was right, like always.

* * *

There had been several evenings like that one where Hermione and Harry could be found in the library.

Hermione had even created a list of things to search. She had narrowed it down that it could be a creature. A lot of them had already been crossed off. And the Hogwarts Library had an extensive amount of knowledge. Though she was a bit limited on what she could help with since they didn't have any access to the Restricted Section.

She had even tried to look up any information on Veela. They were part bird, so it was possible… but no luck. She had looked through Kappas, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Lethifolds, and Banshees. Still nothing…

It was starting to irritate her that she couldn't figure it out. And then she heard it and her head whipped around.

Did that Bulgarian really have to come here and interrupt her peace and quiet?!

The giggling of girls could be heard in the library. Apparently, they had followed Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Champion, into the library. And it hadn't been the first time either.

Hermione started to slam her books closed, she would have to continue this in the Common Room.

Harry sighed, but to his surprise the Bulgarian was getting closer to where they were.

Hermione was about to swing her bag over her shoulder before Harry spoke.

"Wait Hermione."

She looked at him in surprise, whatever it was she expected him to say, this wasn't it.

"What is it Harry?"

"Let's just see what he wants. Maybe he won't be here long," Harry said softly.

Hermione cast a look of disbelief at her friend. But she sat her bag back down. Her eyebrows started to raise when she noticed that he was indeed inching towards them.

When he was close enough, she withdrew her wand towards his little ' _fanclub_.'

"You all have ten seconds to get out of this library. You already interrupted my studying and I won't have you giggling!" she hissed.

The library went silent.

Most of them were from Hogwarts, so they knew about Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter. But not one of them moved.

Her wand moved as she quietly cast, "Calvorio."

The girl shrieked as her hair fell out. It was a miracle that Madam Pince didn't hear that.

"Anyone else want to test me?" Hermione said quietly.

They ran.

Hermione let out a hmph sound of good riddance.

"You have my thanks," said a deep voice, it was thick with his Bulgarian accent.

Hermione gave him a critical look, "they were disturbing my silence."

He made a small laugh at that.

Harry snickered; he had never seen Hermione that peeved off.

"It has been very difficult with them following," Krum said.

Hermione slowly sat back down, now that she could continue studying for once. But was unsure why Viktor Krum would come to her table. Surely it wasn't just to talk.

"Obviously you are not here just to talk," Hermione noted.

"I am not, I had wished to speak to your friend, if you would allow me?" Viktor asked.

Harry almost fell out of his chair, "Me?!"

"Yes, you," Krum had an amused grin on his face.

"I wish to request you to occupy me to the Ball, if you will grant me that honor?"

Harry's face went beet red, of all things to hear, this was not one of them.

Hermione had a wicked smirk on her face.

"Well… Harry, say something."

Harry shot a glare at her, though it didn't help that his face was still red.

"Ummm… yes…" Harry managed, not without stuttering of course.

Hermione watched as Viktor took a gentle grasp of her best friend's hand and kissed it.

If Harry wasn't red before, he sure was now.

"I will look forward to the evening. Though I may add you are looking in the wrong section," Viktor said.

"Wrong section, what do you mean?" Harry asked before Hermione could.

"They are a water creature. I believe you have some residing in that large of body of water outside your castle," he said before leaving.

"He's figured it out…" Hermione breathed. "Though I didn't expect him to tell you…"

"So, I have to take the egg underwater?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned, "I'm not sure… but its possible. Maybe it actually tells you something. But I still need to find out exactly what it is. The Black Lake is enormous and filled with various creatures. I hadn't thought about trying to look for sea creatures. It almost makes sense now."

* * *

Hermione wound up using one of her evenings to bring her hoard of books to the Gryffindor Common Room. The library was already closed for the night. And since everyone had headed to bed, she had her peace and quiet.

Now that the Winter Holidays were quickly approaching, the Common Room was as noisy as ever. It was no place to study during the daytime.

She had a light on near her, though the fire illuminated the room quite well. She had books spread out on the table in front of her. They were on various creatures that survived in water.

Harry could probably use the bathrooms in his dorm to see if the egg had a clue behind the screaming. And thanks to Viktor Krum, they were one step closer to finding out the clue.

But she wanted to find out what creatures dwelled in the Black Lake. What did Harry need to prepare himself against? The task was meant to be dangerous for a reason. Then there was how Harry was going to breathe underwater.

She had a roll of parchment beside her. It contained all the notes she was taking. It had anything and everything that could help Harry. It was as her quill was scratching away that she noticed a shadow.

It was hovering by the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories. Though she had no way of knowing from what year. Though it had been to be an older year by their imposing height.

At first, Hermione had thought it may be Harry. There had been some nights that he couldn't sleep or just woke up early. He had gotten better about it over the years, but not by much.

Then she noticed it was a bit taller than Harry. She tried to continue to write, thinking maybe it was her imagination. Who in their right mind would be up this late? Unless your name was Hermione Granger, of course.

When she took a quick glance, she saw a flash of bright red head, Weasley hair. She knew it wasn't Ron, he prided his sleep and he wasn't quiet when he woke up. Though it irritated her that he still hadn't stopped pestering her on who she was going with. She hadn't given in, too embarrassed that nobody had asked her yet. It hadn't even been a week since the announcement, but her best friend already had a date.

Though, Harry had pleaded with her to not tell Ron. He would have a jealous fit, that she was sure of. Though Harry hadn't stopped blushing for days. It was adorable, not that he thought so.

But that made her feel down that she hadn't been asked. She knew who she wanted to ask her…

"Hiding in the dark won't make you any less invisible," Hermione sat her quill down. It needed sharpening.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched… Fred Weasley come into view. His hair was vibrant as ever, the fire made it even more noticeable.

"Hey, Granger," was the weak greeting.

Hermione felt herself staring for a few moments before shaking herself out of it.

"Fred… not who I was expecting," she murmured. "Where's George?"

"Sleeping. And I imagine not."

Was that bitterness she heard; she wasn't sure.

"Harry tends to not sleep most days or just wakes up early," she explained. She couldn't understand why she was trying to help Fred feel better. But it was weird for him to not be so upbeat and cheerful.

Though she found it slightly odd for George to not be around. Where one was… you found the other. They were inseparable and thought it must be nice to have a brother that close.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she questioned.

"Shouldn't you?" he shot back without any heat to it. It had more of a teasing edge to it.

Hermione snorted, "not until I know what Harry is up against. He got lucky with the dragon. I'm worried for him."

Fred had a troubled look on his face. Hermione didn't know what to make of it.

"He'll make it through," his voice was determined. "He's Harry Potter, remember?

Hermione snorted; her best friend tended to have an amazing amount of luck.

"Say Hermione…"

"Hmm?" she said as she flipped through her book. There was a part she was missing and was trying to find it.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

The book that was in Hermione's hands fell to the table. She looked up at him in shock.

"Say that again?!"

Fred's words were firmer and more confident this time, "Will you go to the ball with me?

There was a hint of a blush staining her cheeks. That was before she realized something.

"This better not be a prank?" her lips thinned.

The redhead shook his head. He looked nervous, afraid that she may say no.

"Alright," Hermione agreed before picking her book back up. Hopefully she could find the place she was at before dropping it.

With her nose back in her book, she missed the big grin on Fred's face. Though she was trying to hide one of her own. Maybe this ball wouldn't be too bad after all. Especially if your date was one Fred Weasley.

"See you later, then?"

Hermione made a small humming sound in affirmation. She had a content smile on her face as she heard Fred whistling as he walked away. Hopefully this was the reason he was up late. She was glad that Fred decided to ask her like this. She was not a big fan of being put on the spot. And she rather not face another one of Ron's jealousy fits. She already had to deal with one because Ron couldn't get his head out of his arse. And she knew that it had hurt Harry badly. He was one of his best friends and had essentially been abandoned.

And no doubt Ron would see it that she was choosing one of his older brothers over him. Though it was true in a sense. It was his own fault he didn't realize she was a girl. She wouldn't have cared to go as friends. She rather would have gone with someone she liked. And now she was.

* * *

Hermione made sure that Fred didn't know what she looked like for the Ball. She had wanted to surprise him. She had even tried to style Harry's hair to stay flat, but that was a lost cause. He had already left for the Great Hall before she had set on getting ready. So, even her best friend had no idea what she was wearing.

Hermione didn't think Harry would tell anyone, but she had still wanted to keep it a surprise. And she refused to tell Ron who had asked her, again… He seriously wouldn't give up on knowing. It was starting to get on her nerves.

Harry wasn't as pushy about needing to know. He had grinned when she gave him a secret smile. Though she did know who his date was and didn't breathe a word.

Harry didn't even mention that he had a date to anyone. She wondered if people thought he was going dateless. They would definitely be in for a surprise on who's arm he would be on.

But then again… both of them would shock Hogwarts by their dates.

One thing she was not looking forward to, was what Ron may say. But she had planned to enjoy the Ball while she could.

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall were shut, keeping the guests inside. Seeing that the Champions would be the last ones to enter the Hall.

Hermione took a deep breath as she took the first step down the stairs. Keeping her back straight and head high, her heels echoed down the stairs.

She couldn't help but smile at seeing a familiar tall redhead. She could tell that his outer robes were black, she had told him that her dress had been blue. That had been his only hint of what she was wearing. She was glad that he hadn't pressed her about it, probably knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere. Her hair was done is a fancy high up and low and curled around her face.

She saw him turn upon hearing her. His jaw practically hit the floor and stared. Just stared at her.

Hermione was almost on the edge, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

He finally did when she went to meet him.

"Hermione… you look gorgeous!" his cheeks were tinted pink.

Hermione felt herself go flush at his words. And for the first time saw that he was wearing a vest that matched her dress. It actually looked rather good on him.

"Shall we, my lady," Fred gave a short bow while extending a hand.

Hermione snorted at his antics but placed her hand in his.

"Mouth closed, Harry. Someone may get jealous," Hermione gave a wicked smirk at her best friend.

Harry felt himself go flush. His hand was holding Viktor's, who had his cape draped on his shoulder. He had wished Hermione had at least told him what she was wearing, maybe he wouldn't look like an idiot.

"You two look wonderful. Though, I think it looks adorable on him," Viktor commented, his last comment referring to the blush on his date's face.

Harry wished he could disappear; he was never going to escape the teasing of his best friends.

Hermione had a warm smile, "have fun, Harry. And ' _relax_.'"

Harry took in a deep breath, relax… He could do that.

"You lovely witch friend is correct, follow my lead, little one," Viktor murmured in his ear.

If Harry hadn't already been nervous, he would have melted as the breath washed over him. That didn't mean he didn't glare for the ' _little one'_ comment.

* * *

Hermione had waited by Fred's side as the champions walked into the hall. If she didn't know her best friend so well, she wouldn't have seen that he was still nervous. But it seems like her words helped, and the fact that Viktor was leading their dance. It was cute to watch, he seemed to sink into his arms.

She had been watching him so intently that she was surprised when Fred grabbed her hand. She let him as he led her onto the dance floor.

She kept her hand in Fred's as the other rested on his shoulder. He placed a warm hand on her waist, not dipping further south. And the music started.

She laughed at the first twirl, spinning her out of reach before spinning her back in. She landed back into his chest. Her smile was content, and she could almost count his freckles. And then there was another spin. He lifted her up in the air and twirled her.

"Fred!"

He had a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Yes, Hermione, dear," the endearment easily slipped from his lips.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. She definitely didn't expect to be lifted in the air that time. And that wasn't the only time either.

By the time the song ended, she was out of breath.

Her eyes searched for Harry, seeking him out in the crowd. She would find Fred in a little bit. And then there was the person that she didn't want to speak to.

"I asked you! And you choose him! Over me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, of course Ron's jealousy would play a part.

"First of all, you never asked me. And by the time you realized that I was indeed a girl. Fred… decided to be a gentleman and ask me. So, this has nothing to do with you!"

"And you don't think he's not using you!? He's a prankster, that's all he does," Ron spat.

Hermione's eyes flared, "how dare you!? And why should being a prankster define who he is?! He has a better personality than you will ever have, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron apparently didn't know what to say to that.

"Hermione, there you are. Fred said something about another dance," Harry came up to her side, Viktor was by his side.

"I see how it is," Ron glared. "And what is he doing with him!"

"You say another word about Harry and his date, Ron. Cursing your balls blue won't be the only curse you'll be dodging," she threatened.

Hermione felt a sense of satisfaction that Ron went slightly pale at that.

Harry felt confused as the Ron walked away, "what was that all about?"

Hermione scoffed, "he is just being a judgmental prat and thinks my date is using me. I knew once he saw you with Viktor…"

Harry frowned; he wasn't happy at the fact what just happened. He felt that more was said. But he felt his hand being dragged away, along with him.

"Come, dance with me. Your friend can handle herself. She seems like a very capable witch," Viktor said.

Harry smiled, "she is."

"Come, then. Enjoy yourself."

Hermione watched as Viktor led Harry away back to the dance floor. She tried to not let Ron's words get to her. But she had the same thoughts as well. Fred was a prankster and never had been one to be serious. Had this been a ploy to actually make fun of her. She didn't think even Fred would be that cruel, but now she wasn't so sure.

"A beautiful witch as yourself shouldn't be thinking so hard," a voice quipped.

Hermione turned, "Fred!"

He grinned, "and alas, I thought you had run away with my heart and love…"

Her lips twitched, "and leave you alone to face the horror of your brother…"

"Too true, Gin is more than a match for him," Fred declared.

Hermione laughed, "I think she is more occupied with her date at the moment."

Fred frowned at the mention of his baby sister coming with a date. Perhaps he was a bit overprotected…

"I believe Harry said something about a dance and then you can curse your brother later," Hermione grinned.

Fred's brown eyes lit up in excitement. No doubt thinking of the pranks he could pull.

"I believe my fair lady owes me more than just a mere dance?"

"In your dreams," but Hermione still took his hand.

An evening that had started out wonderful, had tried to turn sour. And now Fred was uplifting her mood once more. If only the night would last. She could almost picture wanting to stay in his arms for just a bit longer.


End file.
